


It Was Not Worth It (But You'd Do it Again)

by GwenTheTribble



Series: I Won't Teach You to be a Man (You're Just Going to Have to be Strong Instead) [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Cisswap, Civil War (Marvel), Jewish!Starks, girl!Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenTheTribble/pseuds/GwenTheTribble
Summary: Who wants to die for love? Who will stand up for the world, with their heart, with their will?Her father raised her to be bold.





	

Who wants to die for love? Who will stand up for the world, with their heart, with their will?

 

Her father raised her to be bold.  

 

Her father died in a car crash.  Her mother died in a car crash. The Kennedys were Camelot, but the Stark’s were a kingdom they had yet to build.

 

“When you love someone, really love them, you have a duty to them,” aunt Peggy had said once.  Aunt Peggy was beautiful, vivacious in a way Mother was only in old photographs.  

 

He put her father’s creation through her heart, breaking it.

 

“You should think more about if something is worth it before you go rushing in,” Jarvis had chastised, time after time.  Audey never really learned that lesson.

 

Lose heart but not hope.  Lose the battles but never the war.  She racked her brains for years trying to remember who had told her that. 

 

When it came down to it they did not choose each other. 

 

In the old country their name had been Shtark, as in religiously intense, literally strong.  Audey smirked and thought  _ well, they got one thing right _ . No one fled God like a Stark.  No one clung to God like a Shtark. 

 

“It is your duty to do what is right.  Audey? Audey, are you listening?”  She wasn't.

 

“What’s behind the moon?” Her grandmother had asked as a child in a village. “Monsters!” One of her brothers had yelled to frighten her.

 

When she was very young, she thought Steve Rogers was her father’s lost son.  She thought that when they found her brother, everything would be alright. 

 

“You better stop pretending to be a hero.”

 

Her mother raised her to be lonely. 

 

Audey Stark flew the nuke into space.  There are worlds where she does not, in which someone else saves them, or the city gets it, or there was no nuke at all.  But in this world, it is her, dying for love.  

 

She always thought it'd be a car crash.

 

Steve Rogers had his hand on her glowing heart.

 

“Try to figure out how far you are willing to go before you start, miss,” Jarvis instructed, over and over.

 

She and Sharon Carter and Harry Osborn and Hope Pym were ballroom best friends, sneaking away to play while their adults ran the world.  

“I’m going to be just like my Aunty,” Sharon had whispered once, in the fort they had built. “I’m going to be better,” Audey had whispered back. 

 

“He’s my friend.”  Steve, her friend, her big brother, did not choose her.  She did not choose him. 

 

“So was I.”  Not really.  Not in anyway that meant anything.

  
It won't be a car crash. Nothing so easy for this girl.


End file.
